Christmas Party
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Sorrel and Verity host a Christmas party, which things get interesting at the end. (This fanfic inserts the Sorrel and Verity characters into the main anime universe.)


**With the I Choose You movie being an alternate universe, I thought, what if I put Sorrel and Verity in the main anime universe? And had them host a Christmas party?**

 **I don't own Pokemon**

(NOTE: This is set in the original anime universe.)

Sorrel was getting the whole house ready for the Christmas party he and his girlfriend, Verity were hosting. It was their idea to have it at Verity's house in Twinleaf Town. But of course, calling it a house was the understatement of the year. It was the largest mansion in Sinnoh. She inherited it from her mother, Cynthia, when she turned 21.

Verity was preparing all the refreshments. She was quite good at it. "This is gonna be the party of the year!" She said as she took some cookies out of the oven and put some more in.

Sorrel and Verity had known each other since they were both 10. They shared a birthday, and met on their 10th birthdays in Twinleaf Town, as they both looked to get their first Pokemon. They became instant friends, and decided to travel together. But as a very famous singer put it, what started out as friendship, would grow stronger.

They met Ash Ketchum a year after his victory in the Angla region, his first victory in an official Pokemon League in seven tries. The fact that he succeeded finally after so many failures made him a celebrity all across the Pokemon world. Through Ash Sorrel and Verity met all his friends.

Sorrel and Verity famously advanced to the final of one Sinnoh League but refused to battle each other because their friendship – and love - was too strong. Inspired by their courage, they were declared co-champions of the Sinnoh League by the officials, because in the end, love conquers all.

With 30 minutes to go before guests started to arrive, everything was all set for the Christmas party. Sorrel said to Verity, "we've come a long way since we've first met. When we first turned 10 we were aspiring young Pokemon trainers who just met and with big dreams. Now we're 21, engaged, and co-champions of the Sinnoh League about to host a Christmas party."

Verity said, "time has gone by real fast, before we know it you'll be going into college to pursue your dream of being a Pokemon Professor, and we'll be having kids of our own. Who knows where life will take us after that?"

30 minutes later, guests began arriving. The first to arrive were Ash and Misty, the OGs of Pokemon world supercouples. Perched upon Ash's shoulders was his Pikachu. "Ash, Misty, so glad you made it!" Sorrel said.

Verity said, "help yourself to some pretty strong egg nog, or if you like, some punch."

Misty said, "I'll pass on the egg nog, I'm pregnant, is the punch alcoholic?"

Verity said, "no."

Misty said, "I'll have some of that then."

Ash said, "I won't go overboard on the egg nog, I promise!"

Next to arrive were Drew and May. "Merry Christmas!" Drew said.

"And a happy new year!" May added.

Sorrel said, "welcome to the party, there's refreshments aplenty!"

Verity said, "don't drink too much egg nog though, it's very strong!"

"Save some for me and Dee Dee" Kenny said as he walked in the door with his lover, Dawn.

Sorrel said, "my favorite Penguin Pokemon trainers after Verity are here it seems."

Verity said, "us Sinnohites gotta stick together, right Dawn?"

Dawn said, "you got that right."

Tracey and Daisy arrived next, saying together "we're here!"

Sorrel said, "I didn't think you two received our invites, welcome!"

Clemont and Serena were a little late, but they made it, 10 minutes after the last guests. Clemont said, "sorry we're late, but my car had trouble."

Serena said, "it is a car he built, no surprises here."

Verity said, "no problem, enjoy the party."

Max and his entourage of girlfriends – Mira, Vivi Winstrate, and Bonnie – were next to arrive. "We sure love Christmas parties, too bad we're not old enough for the egg nog" Max said.

Sorrel said, "that is OK we got booze-free punch".

Last to arrive were Gary, Kiawe and Sophocles with their dates, Lillie, Lana and Mallow, respectively – they all came as a group from Alola.

They all said "Alola!" as they walked in the door.

Sorrel said, "welcome to this fabulous Christmas party!"

Verity said, "we hope you all enjoy your stay."

The only invited guests who did not show up were Cilan and Iris. Because no one ever leaves Twin Peaks. Ever.

All through the night, Sorrel and Verity were great hosts, serving great refreshments and playing great holiday tunes.

Sorrel and Verity saw this Christmas party as their means of getting to know Ash and his friends even better. And it did not disappoint that regard. They talked all about their likes, dislikes, and stories from their pasts.

The highlight of the night was a dance in the ballroom. Sorrel and Verity directed the guests to the ballroom where each couple would dance to some slower Christmas songs. In Max's case, each of his girlfriends would get a turn to dance with him.

After the dance, Sorrel and Verity found themselves in a precarious position. They were standing under the mistletoe.

As a cover of Pokemon Christmas Bash's "Under the Mistletoe" performed by the Ice Climbers to the tune of "Under the Bridge" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers was playing in the background, everyone at the party was cheering for the hosts to kiss.

Sorrel said, "should we do it? Everyone wants us to."

Verity said, "well, my love, let's give the crowd what they want!"

Sorrel and Verity proceeded to engage in a long, passionate kiss, as the partygoers cheered.

Sorrel said, "you didn't think we were gonna do it huh? Why wouldn't we, you knew we have been engaged for months."

Verity said, "nothing is as strong as our love. In fact, if you have the time, share kisses with your partners too!"

All the couples proceeded to share a kiss.

After the party ended, the guests began to leave, and Sorrel said, "we hope you all enjoyed this great Christmas party."

Verity said, "we hope you can come back for our New Year's party later this month."

Ash said, "that's a bet" and everyone else nodded "mmhmm".

Sorrel said, "we hosted a great party, Verity. I'm glad I have someone like you in my life."

Verity said, "I'm glad to have you as my partner in this adventure too. I have a feeling we're gonna be together forever."

 **As far as Christmas fics go this is pretty standard. But having Sorrel and Verity interact with all of Ash's friends like that is very interesting don't you think?**


End file.
